


Matchless

by Sonata_IX



Category: Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne | Phantom-Thief Jeanne
Genre: Action, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonata_IX/pseuds/Sonata_IX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The demons are gone, Finn has departed with the chess pieces, and Maron gets a letter from her parents. All is right in the world except…it's really not. Diverges from the anime at episode 27.</p><p>First published on FF.net, Jun 11, 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maron Gets a Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as an entry to the OtakuOmaha fanfiction contest. I'm not entirely pleased with it, but I love KKJ and I found myself pondering one night what made Chiaki any more immune to demon attacks than the rest of humanity.

Maron stared out through the tiny airplane window. The last few days had been such a roller coaster of emotion. First the Petit Claire had been acting strangely and then she had been so relieved to learn that the final demon had been sealed. At last she could stop being a thief and no more kind-hearted people would be possessed!

Then came the sad realization that Finn would be departing to deliver the chess pieces to God. Maron knew her friend and guardian would not be gone long, but the separation was still difficult for both of them.

She had barely begun to feel lonely when a letter came from her mother.

A  _letter_  came from her  _mother_.

Maron stared down at the wrinkled note clutched in her hands. She hadn't put it down since it came and she still could barely believe it was true.

_Dear Maron,_

_Papa and I have been working hard and we just bought an adorable house outside of town. You would love it! I have your bedroom all made up. We both miss you so much. Please say you'll come home? Let's be a real family again!_

_Love, Mama_

Underneath was a one-way ticket to England.

And so she did what any sensible, lonely girl would do. She packed her bags, left a note for Miyako, and went straight to the airport.

Maron smiled and sighed contentedly, shifting in the small seat to find a more comfortable position. In just a few hours she would finally be reunited with her parents. Her  _family_. And she would never  _ever_  have to deal with police or demons or Sindbad or-

A black and blue blur zoomed past the window and Maron gasped.

_Access Time!_

"What's that sneaky dark angel doing here?" she whispered to herself.

Then he was back, pressed against the window as he stared in at her. Maron jerked away from the opening in shock. Unnerved, she watched as Access began to pound on the transparent surface. The glass was thick enough that she could barely hear the noise. Recovering her poise, she glared at the little angel and deliberately turned her back to the window.

Around her, other passengers were taking their seats. The plane would be leaving soon and there was no way angel wings could keep up with a jet engine. She'd just have to ignore him for a few more minutes…

"…elp! Demons….ave Sindbad! ….Jeanne…Chiaki!"

_Wait…Chiaki?_

Maron slowly turned to look over her shoulder. Could the demons have possessed Chiaki? It would be just like that Sindbad to taunt her. It was probably his idea to make her choose between her parents and her friend (boyfriend?) like this! She bit her lip and looked around the plane. A few stragglers were still filing in, but soon they would close the doors.

She looked back at Access. The poor angel was still frantically trying to get her attention, clearly exhausting himself to be heard through the thick glass.  _Sindbad probably will punish him if I don't come_ , she thought bitterly.

_Just like he might be punishing Chiaki…_

"Excuse me!" She was out of her seat and running for the exit, pushing past protesting flight attendants. "I forgot something," she called over her shoulder, though she knew it was hopeless that the plane would wait for Kaitou Jeanne to checkmate. She blinked back tears as she ran.  _Next time, Mama._

Outside the airport she paused, gasping for breath as she looked for a cab. Someone was calling her name. Not her name, but  _her_  name.

"Jeanne! Jeannnne! Emergency! Emergency! Jeanne!"

She looked up before she could stop herself.

Oh.  _Him._

She huffed and glared at Access over crossed arms. "What do  _you_  want? Come to gloat?"

He ignored her. "It's Chiaki! Demons kidnapped him! Jeanne, please save him!"

"What? Tell me where he is!" she demanded, trying to ignore the trickle of fear in her heart.  _Why Chiaki? Why now? Finn said the demons were gone_.

"I don't know!" Access wailed. "The demons were so evil that I passed out, and when I woke up they were gone and so was Chiaki!"

"Huh, right," Maron muttered. "You just tell Sindbad I'll find Chiaki on my own!" She flung out her arm and a cab pulled up.

"No, wait Jeanne!" Access yelled as she hopped into the back seat. She slammed the door behind her but Access was nimble (living with Chiaki had that effect) and slipped in behind her, losing a few feathers but mostly unharmed.

Maron glared at him, but she didn't dare speak with the driver a few feet away. Access grinned.  _Perfect!_

His grin slipped away and he took a deep breath, fixing Maron with a serious stare. "There's something I need to tell you," he began.

_Earlier that day…_

Chiaki was jolted out of a sound sleep by someone pounding on his door.

He stumbled blearily out of bed and pulled open the door, only to have a hyperactive Miyako descend on him. Her verbal onslaught washed over him senselessly until his sluggish brain managed to process two words.

 _Maron_ and  _airport_.

"What ?!" he roared, startling Miyako into silence. Then the door was slammed in her face.

Exactly 30 seconds later (she counted) the door opened and Chiaki almost tripped over her has he ran out. He had donned a jacket and beat-up jeans over his sleepwear, and a baseball cap covered his tousled hair.

He pushed past her with only a "Thanks, Miyako!" over his shoulder, bypassing the elevator in favor of the stairs.

Miyako stared blankly after him for a moment. Her left eye twitched once and she gave a frustrated sigh. "Honestly, those two," she grumbled as she stormed back into her apartment.

For his part, Chiaki barely even remembered that he'd spoken to Miyako. All he knew was that he had to get to the airport. Maron was  _leaving_. She  _couldn't_. He still had so many things he hadn't told her. He had to explain about Sindbad, about Finn…about his feelings.

Access caught up with him as he emerged from the building. Chiaki paused to catch his breath and wish futilely that  _he_  had wings and could float down from the balcony so easily instead of having to run down all those stairs. Access looked about as awake as Chiaki had 55 seconds ago. "Sindbad, what's going on?" he asked with a yawn.

"Never mind, we have to find Maron!" He started sprinting down the street, mentally calculating how long it would take to reach the airport on foot. Hopefully when he got further into town he'd be able to catch a cab. "Access, fly ahead and look for her! There's no way I'll have time to search the whole airport."

"Wha-?  _Airport?_ " Access came awake abruptly as he perceived the situation. "Leave it to me!" He took off at breakneck speed, a dark blur against the blue sky.

"Access, good luck," Chiaki murmured. He pumped his arms and legs as he ran, trying to pick up more speed.  _Maron, wait for me…_

He couldn't believe she would just go away without telling him. Sure, they weren't dating, but she knew how he felt about her! And besides, she told her good friend Miyako. Why wouldn't she tell her  _good friend_  Chiaki? People didn't usually take distant one-way trips without telling their friends, did they?

 _She's running away again._  The realization burst over him and his lips thinned in determination.  _No, not this time. Maron, this time I'm going to catch you and tell you_ everything.

Unfortunately, after only a few blocks Access came zooming back.

"Sindbad, emergency!" he yelled.

Chiaki stumbled to a halt, leaning his hands on his knees as he gasped for breath. "What?"

"It's a demon! The restaurant on the corner up there, the owner's been possessed and he's been poisoning his customers. Someone caught him at it and now he's getting violent. Sindbad, you have do stop him!"

Chiaki inhaled sharply. If he stopped to seal the demon, he wouldn't be able to stop Maron in time.

Access hovered worriedly. "Sindbad!"

"Aaargh!" he yelled, running his hands through his hair. "I don't have time for this!" He took off at a jog with Access trailing behind him. As he neared the restaurant, his steps began to slow. He clenched his jaw.  _No, I have to find Maron!_

The decision was taken out of his hands as a figure smashed through the glass store front right in front of him. Chiaki dove out of the way and into the shadows of the alley across the street. Seconds later, Kaitou Sindbad emerged, a pin ready to checkmate already in his gloved hand.

From the broken glass window, a portly chef stepped out onto the sidewalk. His eyes were shadowed and he lurched forward drunkenly. On his head was a white chef's hat with the words "World's Best Chef" in garish red letters. Sindbad's eyes narrowed at the hat. _That has to be it_. He stepped forward to face the man.

"You picked the wrong time and the wrong place," he told the demon coldly, raising his hand. With a practiced motion, he tossed the pin. " _Checkmate!"_

He was already poised to continue his run when something made him look back.

And that's when everything went horribly wrong.


	2. Chiaki Meets His Match

Sindbad's eyes widened above his mask as the pin stopped inches from the possessed chef's hat. The pin hung motionless in mid-air and then began to glow with an evil miasma.

"Children shouldn't play with sharp objects," a smooth voice said from above.

"What? Who's there?!" Sindbad scanned the sky, striking a defensive stance.

A deep chuckle rumbled across the street. The pin floated up gently and a dark shadow appeared behind it. A man, clothed in all black, hung weightless before them. The pin rested on his palm.

"Impossible!" Access cried. "He's corrupted the pin!"

The man turned to the possessed chef. "Your work is done," he said quietly, flicking his fingers at the chef's hat. A shadow immediately fled and the abused man slumped to the ground.

Sindbad glanced at his guardian. "A more powerful demon?" He stared at the dark visage in the sky.

The demon smiled, an unpleasant smile. "Demon Knight Noin Claude. Your worst nightmare."

Sindbad's eyes narrowed.

Noin met his glare with equal intensity, the smile sliding off his face. "Kaitou Sindbad. Foolishness," he scoffed. "You will never be the equal of Jeanne d'Arc. Do you know why?" He raised the pin as if to throw it, but Sindbad began to laugh.

"Jeanne's equal. Foolishness," he mimicked the demon's tone mockingly. Noin frowned. "All that matters," he continued, bringing a new pin into his hand, "is that I'm better than you!"

With his last words, he launched the pin into the air. At the same instant, Noin threw his corrupted pin at Sindbad.

"Sindbad, look out!" Access yelled. "A corrupted pin can-"

It was too late. The pins glanced off one another in mid-air. Sindbad's was knocked aside and Noin's continued onward, striking the mask across Sindbad's face. With a groan, Sindbad fell to his knees as a cloud of darkness surrounded him.

"Sindbad!" Access yelled again, diving forward.

Noin's lips quirked in a knowing smirk. "Useless," he murmured. As Access reached the dark cloud, he screamed in agony and fell to the ground, overwhelmed by the evil energy.

"Acc..ess…" Sindbad spoke through gritted teeth. "Get away…"

"The one thing Jeanne d'Arc has that you can never hope to possess is…" Noin's voice rolled over Sindbad through the deepening agony. "…God's love."

It was true, Sindbad realized hazily. Jeanne always had a barrier that protected her from harm, but Sindbad, even though he did God's work as well, was as susceptible to demons as any ordinary human.

The darkness became complete and the thief was hidden from view. A scream echoed from inside the bubble.

Noin snapped his fingers and intoned with solemn irony, "Checkmate." Both the dark bubble and the demon vanished, leaving only a small, unconscious angel and a fat, unconscious chef on the sidewalk.

_Present…_

For all that she'd been in a vicious hurry when she left the airport, Maron didn't realize the cab had arrived at her apartment until the driver leaned over the seat and asked her in a bored tone if she was paying him to sit there. He didn't seem to notice her stricken expression. Numbly, she pulled some money from her purse and climbed out of the vehicle. As it sped off, she stared after it blankly, her mind awhirl with confusion.

Not wanting to go upstairs and risk bumping into Miyako, Maron sank to the curb, her head pillowed in her arms. Access hovered cross-legged beside her, silently watching her. She had attempted to shove him out the cab window, but one try earned her such bizarre looks from the driver that she gave it up. Then she'd had no choice but to listen to him and, though she tried to ignore him, after a few minutes she found that she…just… _couldn't_.

Sindbad was  _Chiaki?_  Access was the real angel and they were sent by God to protect her? Why hadn't anyone told her sooner? Why hadn't Finn-chan known? Access had skipped over that part, saying nervously that it was Finn's story to tell.

"Finn-chan…it's a lie. It has to be a lie," Maron whispered. Her face was hidden in her arms, but tears dropped onto the pavement. "Why would Chiaki keep it a secret?"

Access shrugged his shoulders and looked away uncomfortably. "He…he wanted to tell you-" he began uncertainly.

"No!" Maron shouted suddenly, jumping to her feet. "It's lies, all lies!" She shook her finger threateningly at Access. "I'm going to rescue Chiaki and then I'll find Sindbad and  _make_  him reveal his true identity! And then I'll go live with my parents and never hear from you or Sindbad again and everything will be  _perfect!"_  She shook her finger, nearly knocking Access out of the air. "Just you watch!"

Then she was off and running, the Petit Claire held before her as she searched for the demon.

Access sighed. "Girls never listen," he muttered, trailing behind her discreetly.

Dusk had fallen by the time the Petit Claire led Maron to the demon. She slid to a halt before the abandoned amusement park.

"Why here?" she whispered, filled with trepidation.

She hurried forward, slipping through the shadows left by the failing light. She went straight for the carousel – if the demon was anywhere, it would be there.

She heard it before she saw it, a whistling noise punctuated by a  _THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK_. Peering out cautiously from her hiding place behind a rundown merchant stand, Maron gasped.

Sindbad stood before the carousel and was using his boomerang to ravage the carousel horses. With each throw, the weapon sliced deep gashes in three or four of the painted wooden animals. As Maron stared in horror, one of the nearest horses groaned and fell into pieces, its head clattering across the pavement.

"Unforgivable," she whispered.

"He's been possessed by demons," a voice whispered in her ear and she jumped before realizing it was only Access. She glared at him.

"He's  _always_  belonged to the devil!" she shot back. Her fists clenched in determination. She couldn't transform into Jeanne without Finn's help, but it didn't matter. She was going to stop Sindbad once and for all!

Suddenly, the demon-possessed Kaitou doubled over, clutching his head. He began to claw at his face before slumping limply and raising his boomerang with stiff movements. Maron's eyes widened.  _The mask, it must be in the mask!_

Sindbad turned abruptly, just in time to catch a small card before it struck his face. In elegant script it read, "Kaitou Sindbad: Tonight I will steal the beauty of your secret identity! –Kaitou Jeanne"

From her hiding place, Maron rose to her feet and clasped her hands before her, rallying her courage. Then she stepped forward out of the shadows.

_Strong and Serious…_

Sindbad turned to face her and Maron could see the evil energy floating around him like a dark aura. He raised his boomerang threateningly but Maron just glared at him and walked slowly closer.

"I won't let you destroy…"

_Matchless and Marvelous…_

Sindbad threw his boomerang but Maron dodged reflexively. Her steps picked up speed.

"…My precious memories!"

_Energetic and Courageous!_

She was running full tilt when she reached him, but she didn't slow. Without her abilities as Jeanne, she knew she would only get one shot. She launched herself at Sindbad, fingers clutching desperately at his face. She felt fabric under her hands, and then she was shoved roughly away, tumbling head over heels in the dirt.

As she slowly lifted herself from the ground, wincing at the forming bruises, she saw a scrap of fabric clenched tightly in her hand and felt a surge of triumph. She had done it! Sindbad was-

She looked over her shoulder, eyes widening in alarm.

Sindbad was slumped against one of the battered carousel horses, his face hidden in shadow. In the moonlight Maron could just make out the shape of the boomerang where it protruded from his side.

Her mind played over the last few seconds in slow motion.

Her, desperately running towards Sindbad.

Him, attacking her with his boomerang.

Her, dodging.

Him, shoving her aside _._

Because… _boomerangs always come back._

"Why?" she whispered. "Why, Sindbad?"

"Thank you, Maron," he said softly. "Thank you…Jeanne." Sindbad lifted his head. He smiled at her and the blood ran out of Maron's face. Her lips moved soundlessly.

"Chiaki…"

His knees gave out then and she was running forward, stumbling and crawling to his side. It was definitely Chiaki, not just some dirty demon trick. Kaitou Sindbad was Chiaki, pale and exhausted and possibly bleeding to death at her feet, but definitely Chiaki.

"No way," she whispered. Her palms pressed against her mouth in horror. "God, no… _why_  Chiaki?" She was barely aware of the tears streaming down her face.

Though clearly in pain, Chiaki still found another weak smile for her. He lifted a hand laboriously to brush away her tears. "God sent me to protect you, but…he didn't send anyone to protect me." His hand trembled. "I'm sorry…Maron."

The world dimmed and his hand began to fall, but Maron caught it tightly between both of hers. "No!" she said vehemently and Chiaki blinked, struggling to bring her face into focus. Even though she was crying, she was looking at him with such a loving expression that it almost brought tears to  _his_  eyes. "No," she said more softly. "He sent me."

She leaned forward and Chiaki sighed softly. To die kissing Maron…would it be such a bad thing? He closed his eyes and the world was enveloped in white light.


	3. Jeanne's Love, God's Protection

Chiaki opened his eyes.

The world was still bathed in soft white light. He was floating before Maron – no, Jeanne – her hand still clasping his and her eyes closed in concentration. He wondered dazedly what happened to the kissing.

Access was floating beside them, looking both pleased and worried.

"Hey Access," Chiaki mumbled, his voice slightly slurred, "did I invite you to my private heaven?"

Access rolled his eyes and hissed, "Shhh! Just watch!" He stuck out his tongue at Chiaki and made a face.

Coming a bit more awake, Chiaki realized that his strength was returning and his side no longer ached. He touched his ribs gingerly and found the skin whole and unmarred. He stared at Jeanne's floating figure in amazement. "Maron," he whispered.

In the warm light, she looked like an angel. Caught halfway between Maron and Jeanne, she wore a simple white dress and her long golden hair was unbound and billowing gently around her shoulders. He tried to draw her towards him but his hand slipped from her grasp.

As they fell apart, the light coalesced into something glowing brightly between her hands and the transformation to Jeanne completed itself in a flurry of pink ribbons. Jeanne opened her eyes and stared at the object she was holding.

"A rosary…"

The light faded, leaving them standing in the abandoned amusement park again.

Access studied the new rosary excitedly. "Born from your strong feelings and devotion, Jeanne. Wow, way to go Chiaki!"

It took a moment for his words to sink in, but Chiaki's grin slowly turned predatory and Jeanne blushed. Her transformation faded away leaving Maron glaring at Chiaki over folded arms. The effect was ruined by her flushed cheeks and the way her eyes darted to check Chiaki for injuries.

Still grinning slyly, Chiaki slid an arm around her waist and quickly pulled her towards him. "Chiaki, wha-" she began before he claimed her lips.

It was a few moments before he realized she wasn't resisting. He actually broke the kiss in astonishment.

Maron's face was even a brighter shade of red and she looked away in embarrassment. "D-don't think this means you can do it whenever you want!" she threatened.

"How about whenever  _you_  want?" Chiaki purred, then flinched in anticipation of a slap. Impossibly, Maron blushed still more but after a moment she gave a very tiny, barely noticeable nod.

A delighted grin split Chiaki's face and he leaned in to kiss her again, but a silky voice interrupted, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

In an instant, Chiaki had shoved Maron behind him and was scanning the shadows for the source of the voice. He didn't have to wait long. Demon Knight Noin Claude slid forward out of the shadows, one inky black blur becoming two. Chiaki's eyes narrowed. "You!"

Maron stepped closer and whispered in Chiaki's ear, "Who is that?"

"Kusakabe Maron," Noin intoned, ignoring the exchange. Maron jumped as the demon's eyes bored into hers. "How does it feel to know the one you loved betrayed your trust?"

Chiaki felt Maron stiffen behind him. He wanted to turn and console her, try to explain, but there was no way he was taking his eyes of Noin. He was startled when she stepped around him suddenly. "Maron, don't-" he began…and then he saw her face.

Her expression was curiously blank, but something about it made Chiaki swallow and nearly take a step away from her. "I can explain," he said weakly.

Maron shook her head, her gaze focused on Noin.

A small smile appeared on Noin's lips. "You have something to say to me…Jeanne d'Arc?"

"Just Maron," she replied crisply. Noin looked taken aback by the sudden heat in her voice. "I don't need Jeanne's power for the likes of you!"

Noin's smile melted into a frown. "Keh…we'll see about that!" He raised a hand and waves of black energy shot towards Maron with lightning speed. Chiaki moved to grab Maron but there was no time. A bright light washed over them and-

Wait, a bright light?

Chiaki and Noin both stared in astonishment at God's barrier glowed brilliantly around Maron. The barrier had grown in both intensity and size, large enough to include Chiaki in its protective light. Chiaki stared at the barrier, for the first time ever, from the inside. Was God protecting him? Or was it Maron? Or was it  _because_  of Maron? The warmth seemed to reach inside him, touching his heart, and he found himself beaming at Maron with a love-struck expression.

From the other side of the barrier, things were not looking so wonderful. Noin, seeing that his attack was completely ineffective, drew back a step with a frown. He had planned to winnow Jeanne's strength by revealing Sindbad's identity to her, but instead she had grown even stronger. Worse, God's barrier now seemed to include her former adversary as well.

Maron glared at Noin. Noin glared at Chiaki. Chiaki was blissfully unaware of any glaring as he thought how lovely Maron looked when bathed in the heavenly light.

 _Time to retreat,_  Noin admitted reluctantly. In a swirl of dark energy, he vanished into the night.

Instantly, the light of the barrier vanished, leaving Maron to blink hastily as her eyes readjusted to the night. When she could see again, Chiaki was staring at her with a peculiar expression on his face. Maron sighed. "Chiaki…we need to talk."

In a flash he was in front of her, a hand on her waist as he leaned forward deliberately. "Why talk when there are so many more…interesting…ways to communicate?" he whispered huskily.

Maron pushed him away stubbornly and stomped toward the exit. "Honestly, it's not safe to be around you," she muttered.

Chiaki hurried after her and slipped an arm around her shoulders. She glared at him suspiciously but didn't move away. Chiaki beamed.

They left the park peacefully, to the sound of Access's wolf whistles and cries of "Go for it, Chiaki!"

Alone amidst the broken carousel horses, Noin Claude watched the happy couple leave. His voice was a shadow in the darkness.

"Next time, Kaitou Sindbad…next time."


End file.
